


You Are Loved

by ffxvhoe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Porn With Plot, mentions of self harm, pre-Episode Prompto, the smol ray of sunshine just needs all the lovin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffxvhoe/pseuds/ffxvhoe
Summary: Prompto doesn't believe he's deserving of the love and friendship that he has because of what he is...so you decide to show him as he just doesn't seem to want to listen to your reassurances.





	You Are Loved

Prompto’s breath was coming out in short gasps. How could this have happened? He was always so careful about this – he made sure to check and double check every morning that the strings were snug enough that there was no possible chance of the bracelet slipping out of place. But last night they had all been celebrating, and Prompto – having been lulled into a sense of safety – had completely let go and allowed himself one too many drinks. The next thing he knew he was waking up in an unknown bedroom, everything as it should be…except for the one bracelet he never took off.

Maybe this was his punishment for trying to bury who –  _what_  – he was. His punishment for thinking he could pretend that his friends would accept him wholly. He always knew that he wouldn’t be able to outrun this one truth. He should have  _known better_.

This was a bad place to be, both mentally and physically. He needed to get out of here before he was too lost in his own head. Before he was trapped here and facing too many questions that he couldn’t bring himself to answer.

Just as he was taking his first step to bolt from the bedroom you walked in.  _No, no not now_. He tried for a casual “Hey, y/n,” but the words were stuck in his throat and…and it felt like someone had put the world on pause.  As if they wanted his torture to be fully enjoyed by the audience. Or maybe it was the Gods once again reminding him that this was what happened to people that lied to their friends – that tried to ignore the story the Six had already written for him.

“Prompto, hey, you need to breath.” Your face was pinched with panic and…concern. Prompto let out a laugh that sounded hysterical even to his own ears, but he couldn’t help it. How truly ironic. Would you even show an ounce of those emotions if she knew who – what, he was a what, a thing; not a who, not a person – he was? Of course not. He was the enemy after all. Created, not born, for the sole reason to kill her and his other friends. He hoped the Six were getting a kick out of this or else his suffering would truly be for nothing.

“I-I need to go.” He moved to try and stand but you reached out to stop him. At the grip around his wrist he jerked back as if he had been burned. “Don’t touch me!” Prompto drew in a hissed breath at the immediate reaction you gave upon his outburst. You looked pained at the rejection, but when you next spoke your voice was low and careful enough to make Prompto wonder if he indeed looked as much like a frightened animal as he felt.

“Prompto, I just want to help. What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.” You finally noticed the way that he was holding onto his wrist, gripping it like he could keep the truth from coming to light.

“What’s wrong with your wrist?” You asked. You could see the fight going out of Prompto at the question. He couldn’t run from you, not when you were looking at him like that, but he also wanted nothing more than to keep this all from happening. His eyes squeezed shut, as if he could will himself into being nonexistent. Slowly Prompto walked over to you and held his wrist out to you, his shoulders slumped. Your eyes were met with some sort of barcode. Something about it seemed to ring a bell somewhere in the back of your mind, but no matter how hard you tried to place it.

The confused silence seemed to wear on Prompto’s frayed nerves as he finally said, “Don’t you get it?” His voice voiced was resigned – defeated. “I’m an MT. I’m the enemy. I was never suppose to be friends with you. I was never suppose to  _have friends_. I’m one of the people that you guys talk about hating, that you all get annoyed by whenever you have to fight them.” He paced around the room as his arms gestured frantically. He stopped by the door, as far away from you as he could get.

“No, you aren’t.”

“Yes I am! Do you see this brand?” He held out his wrist, showing off the barcode. “It means that I’m one of them. That I was created just like they were, for the sole purpose of making everyone’s lives a living hell.” Prompto took a shaky breathe. “I’ve always wanted to be like the rest of you. I always wanted to forget about what I truly was. Hell, I even thought at one point that just getting rid of this thing would somehow break the wall that I always feel like I’m stuck behind.” His mind flashed through the numerous ways he had tried to erase the brand in the past. Pain. There had always been so much  _pain_  involved in trying to remove it, but the scars would never ruin it and he could never keep the flame on his skin long enough to do any proper damage. “If you think that I’m really someone worth being friends with then you must be even more delusional than I am,” he said quietly, though there was no animosity in his tone only mere self-deprecation.

Prompto’s eyes had turned towards the floor as he finally finished talking, so he didn’t catch you shaking your head. “I am not delusional and neither are you.” Your voice was firm, full of conviction. “Your beginnings don’t dictate your endings. You’re an MT, okay. Yes I’m a little beyond shocked, and yeah maybe I’m the slightest bit angry that you kept this from us. I’m most upset by the fact that you seem to think so little of us though.” He glanced up at that, mouth opening to defend himself, or rather, defend you guys.

“I don’t think-”

“You must if you think that this would change anything,” you said, cutting him off. “I’ve known you for six years now. During all of those years I’ve gotten to know you, the real you. The photography loving, joke cracking,  _actual you_. Maybe you’ve lied about things, and maybe you haven’t been completely honest with us about who the “true Prompto” is, but frankly Prompto, you’re a crap liar.  We’ve seen who you are, the good, the bad, and the ugly. We’ve been with you through most of it too. And vice versa.“ You got up from where you had stayed seated on the bed and stalked over to Prompto, stopping directly in front of him – so close the two of you were toe to toe – and looked into his eyes that were shining with a ferocity that would have no doubt impressed even Gladio. "You have been there for us just as much as we have been there for you. So if you think for even a  _second_  that any of us would throw all of the invaluable days, months, and  _years_  away just because you happen to be an MT,  _then we are going to have some issues_.”

  
A part of Prompto wanted to continue arguing, to continue berating himself because he deserved it didn’t he? Though…according to you that was the farthest thing from the truth. But he had spent so long hating himself for what he was, for who he was, that he didn’t know if there was a reality in which he could ever truly accept himself even if you and the others did. Something must have flitted across his face, some emotion that betrayed what he was thinking to himself, because he heard you whisper, still with that same intensity in your eyes: “I love you Prompto. We love you. Please believe that.” And the look on your face was enough to make the small flame of hope that had dulled so much, surge just a little bit brighter.

  
Prompto let out something of a disbelieving chuckle. “Six above, y/n.” He brought his hand up to cover his eyes as he took in a breathe, because honestly, how could someone so easily make him feel like he was worth a damn – that someone could look at him like that and banish, if even for a moment, the very thoughts that had plagued him since he was a child.  _I could kiss her_.

He must have spoken those words aloud because you said, “Then kiss me,” in reply. Gently, you wound your arms around his neck, your hands smoothing up his chest and over his shoulders. “If you still don’t believe me then maybe I’ll be able to show you just how much you mean to me.” You didn’t move in for a kiss though. You waited, as if giving Prompto the out he needed should he not feel up for it.

He kissed her.

The kiss started tender, continuing to encompass the absolute care that you wanted to show you felt for Prompto. Your heart ached at the fact that your friend of six years had been suffering silently because he thought that the rest of you wouldn’t accept him, and you wanted nothing more than to try to quell that ache through this kiss. From the way Prompto met your kisses with the same passion you guessed he felt much the same.

Slowly Prompto’s hands drifted downwards to stop at your waist, his fingers pushing up the cloth of your shirt just the slightest bit to rest his hands on your heated skin. In turn your hands wound into his hair, undoubtedly further mussing his already disheveled hair. As his hands continued to drift along your lower stomach and the kiss continued to grow deeper, you gave a tug on his blond hair, earning you one of the most beautiful sounds you’d ever heard. Just as you were about to see what other reaction you could get out of him by simply giving a tug of his hair, his hands came down to cup your ass, giving both cheeks a tight squeeze.

You got the hint and jumped up slightly to wrap your legs around his waist; the perfect position to feel his growing erection. Grinding down onto him, you earned yourself another moan. A smug grin graced your lips but was soon wiped away when Prompto pressed your clothed heat to his and ground into it, earning him your first moan of the night.

Not particularly wanting to continue this standing, Prompto began walking over towards the bed where he laid you down on the white, rumpled sheets. You looked like some form of a sexual deity to him. Your lips were kiss swollen, your breathing was labored, and your eyes near screamed at him that you’d never want to be anywhere else at this moment. That you’d do everything in your power to show hi just how much you meant all those words you’d said.

Coming down to hover over you, Prompto kissed your cheeks delicately, then your forehead, and your nose, before ghosting over your lips. You would’ve complained if his mouth hadn’t begun to leave hot, open-mouthed kisses along your jaw, then down the column of your neck. His tongue ran along your pulse point before sucking a bruise onto the skin. He earned himself another moan at the action.

Before he could continue farther, you brought your lips down to whisper in his ear. “Prom, I told you that I was going to show you just how much you meant to me. Let me show you.” You could see his Adam’s apple bomb as he visibly swallowed before giving a slow nod.

Pulling him down so that he was seated on the bed, you got up and turned to face him. Slowly, you pulled your shirt over your head and pulled your bottoms down to leave you in nothing but your bra and underwear. You let Prompto admire the view for a few moments before coming over to straddle his waist. You pressed a kiss to his lips before pulling his own shirt over his head and discarding it onto the floor. You mimicked your actions from before, letting your hands drift over his chest and wind into his hair. Your foreheads were touching gently, your lips mere centimeters from each other. Your voice was soft, your hot breath ghosting over his lips as you said, “You are loved Prompto,” and then your lips were meeting again.

The passion was still there, but the tenderness had turned into something more…primal, needy. It was in no way a graceful kiss as the both of you pressed as close to the other as you possibly could. Tongues met sinfully, giving a brief preview of just how skillful those tongues could be, and teeth clashed as the two of you tried to devour one another. Soon your lips we’re ghosting over Prompto’s jaw, leaving a trail of kisses that ended in the same place where he had marked you before. Sucking on the underside of his jaw, you pulled away and let your finger run over it lightly. “Now we match,” you said lovingly, your eyes coming up to meet his. “Lay back,” you said, placing a hand on his chest and pushing just slightly.

Slowly you began trailing your kisses down farther. First down the rest of his neck, next down his chest, then down his stomach. Your hands found his belt buckle and made quick work of undoing it and pulling his pants off, followed by his boxers. His member was completely hard now, and you gently took it into your hand, wrapping your fingers around it, giving a slow pump. You were rewarded with a groan from Prompto, his head falling back into the sheets. “Gods, y/n do that again,” he huffed. You were all too happy to comply, and you leisurely began to pump his cock, your mouth soon joining in on the fun.

You dragged your tongue up the underside of his cock, tracing the vein until you reached the head where a small bead of precum had appeared. Your thumb smoothed over the liquid and Prompto let out another groan. Then you were taking him in until he reached the back of your throat. You began to set a languid rhythm, your free hand coming up to massage his sack. You could feel his cock begin to throb in your mouth, so you pulled back, placing feather light kisses to the base of his shaft and up to the head of his cock. “Your mouth is amazing,” Prompto muttered, his breathing labored.

“All for you,” was your reply. You reached behind your back to unhook your bra, and slipped out of your panties before climbing over Prompto. Straddling him once more, you slid yourself along his cock, letting him feel your juice. Feel how wet you’d become just from sucking him off. You leaned down to kiss him again, the tenderness coming back to the kiss as you gripped his member and guided it to your entrance. Slowly you sank back onto him, the two of you letting out twin gasps as the feeling. The absolute fullness you were feeling was divine, and the feeling of your walls gripping him so snugly was exquisite.

You began to move yourself up and down on his cock, his hands coming to rest on your hips to aid you in your movements. “You feel amazing,” you murmured against his lips as you felt him fill you up again and again. His cock was angled in the most delicious way, hitting your g-spot with almost every stroke.

“I could say the same,” Promtpo said with a chuckle. “Gods…the way you feel around me is…” he trailed off, getting lost in the feeling of you.

“Great?” You supplied, a gentle smile gracing your lips at the utter pleasure he was feeling.

“ _Amazing_.” You felt your cheeks heat just the slightest bit at that. “Y/n, can you lean down?” You obliged, assuming he wanted to meet your lips with a kiss again, but instead his lips latched onto one of your breasts when you were close enough. His tongue came out to flick over your hardened nipple before his teeth gave a soft tug. You mewled at the action, pleasure running from where his mouth was.

Your hands traced over him blindly, and your fingers brushed over his own nipples. He gasped against your skin at the sensation and you had to pause a minute to look down at him to confirm what just happened. You repeated your action and this time felt his cock pulse within you at the sensation. So he liked nipple play. You began moving again, this time making sure to ghost your fingers along his chest, every so often coming to dance along his nipples.

The repeated feeling caused Prompto to thrust up into you harder, faster. You were seeing stars soon enough and you could tell that Prompto was nearing that pleasurable abyss quite rapidly as well. You leaned back to massage his sack to help get him over the edge, and soon you felt him coming within you. His hips stilled, thrust up against you, as his hot cum shot into you. You could feel each pulse, and you clenched down on him to heighten his pleasure.

You admired him as he came down from his high, climbing off of his cock and coming to lay next to him. He looked over at you as the intense pleasure subsided and he had a slight frown on his face. “You didn’t come.”

You waved a hand dismissively. “Tonight was about you, Prompto. Making sure that you felt as fantastic as you could.” Prompto shook his head at that and with a small grin he said, “That’s not gonna do, y/n.”

Prompto moved down your body, his hands dragging along your sides as he came face to face with your still dripping heat. Spreading your legs wider so he had better access, he delved into your cunt with his tongue. There was still the taste of him evident in you, but something about that left him feeling increasingly aroused once more. His tongue made itself useful, going from thrusting into your cunt to dragging along your heat up to your clit. Flicking along the sensitive nub, Prompto looked up at you, his beautiful near violet eyes meeting with your own. You tried to keep eye contact, but what Prompto was doing with his tongue was absolutely sinful and had your mind going fuzzy.

“Prompto, fuck, yes baby keep doing that. Keep-  _oh_.” His lips had latched onto your clit and began sucking as two of his fingers delved into your pussy and began dragging along your g-spot. It didn’t take long for you to come with him doing that, and with a final hum from him you were seeing stars.

You let out a scream as Prompto continued sucking your clit to help you ride out your orgasm. Your hands buried into his hair, pushing him against you as your body was overtaken with pleasure. As it subsided, Prompto pulled away, his chin slick with your cum. One of his endearingly stupid grins was on his face as he looked down at your spent form. “There we go.”

He came to lay down next to you after cleaning his face, the two of you laying in silence for a few minutes. After a while he spoke. “So are the others not here anymore?”

“Everyone left a couple hours ago,” you replied with a tired shake of your head. “I thought you had also until I found you in here.” Your voice had become soft as you remembered what had began all of this in the first place. “You really are loved Prompto. It doesn’t matter that you were initially created be our enemy. The fact is you’re not.” You rose up onto your elbow to face him. “You’re our friend that’s been there to help us through every step of this journey and that’s not going to change.” You placed your hand on his cheek gently. “You are loved.”

Prompto took your hand in his and kissed it before pulling you into his chest. As you snuggled into his side you didn’t see the few tears that streamed down his cheeks and onto the pillow, but you did hear the rattling sigh. I am loved, he repeated to himself as he drifted off to the thought of his friends.


End file.
